List of The Adventures of Team Chaotix episodes
UThis is the list of episodes for the Korean-Canadian-American series, The Adventures of Team Chaotix. It has 4 seasons and 104 episodes. All of the episodes last about 22-minutes (30 minutes with commericals), and all specials (except 1) will last 1 hour. Most of the episodes are rated TV-Y7, some episodes has a TV-Y7-FV rating. The fifth season was planned, but was later cancelled due to difficulties. Episodes Season 1 #The Lost Kitty - Team Chaotix finds a kitty and take care of it in the series opener. #Pizza Thief - When a thief steals pizzas, The Chaotix must solve the mystery to who stole the pizzas. #Clarie - Team Chaotix befriend Clarie Peterson. #My Crush! - Charmy falls in love with Joly Bee's niece, Saffron Bee. #Elevator-Struck - Clarie and Charmy gets trapped in a elevator, so its up to Saffron, Espio and Vector to save them. (TV-Y7-FV) #Meet the Rabbits - Team Chaotix's new neighbors move in and Vector finally sees Vanilla again. #Honey Time - Honey's favorite phone goes missing, so its up to Team Chaotix to solve the mystery. #Haunted HQ - Team Chaotix goes to a haunted house which is used to be Dr. Eggman's home. #Old Times - Dr. Eggman tries to get Team Chaotix for a day despite the fact that he's retired. #Team Chaotix Get a Clue! - When they find out that their friends Mighty and Ray are missing, the Chaotix solves the mysery to find the friends. #Knuckles! - Team Chaotix's old friend, Knuckles the Echidna, visits the hideout. (TV-Y7-FV) #High School Mayhem - Clarie gets bullied and comes to Team Chaotix for help. So the Chaotix goes in disguise to stop the bully! #Jurrasic Land - An amusement park with Dinosaur rides, food and dinosaurs opens up, but when the dinosaur is brought to life, the dinos runs to random places and Team Chaotix must solve the problem. (TV-Y7-FV) #Grounded - Team Chaotix gets blamed for what they didn't do, and was placed in home-arrest for a week, so it's up to Clarie to rescue them. #The Diva Factor - Team Chaotix's favorite diva gets captured by Dr. Razzor to make her marry him. (Heidi Klum guest stars as herself) #Team Chaotix in China - Team Chaotix visits China for a epic mystery and a big adventure. #Treasure Chaotix - A mystery turns into a treasure hunt when The Chaotix find a treasure map. #Critters Mess - Animals sneak in the hideout and makes a mess in the Team Chaotix's HQ. (TV-Y7-FV) #The Good Robot - A rejected Robotnik robot befriends Team Chaotix. #Front Window - The Team Chaotix gets bored while spending the weekend with Clarie Peterson, so they stare at the front window, where Vector thinks he saw Knuckles stealing his files. #Mail Chaotix - The Chaotix becomes mail-guys for a day. #Party Pooper - When Espio is kicked out of a party for being a "party pooper", Vector and Charmy must get him into parties. #Trail of a Missing Car - When Vector's new car goes missing, the Chaotix must solve the mystery. #Coffee Bites - The Chaotix's favorite snack gets defunct, so they must bring them back. #Invention Consolation - Vector's latest invention goes in havoc when it goes to Insane Mode. (TV-Y7-FV) #Downtown Mystery (crossover with LPS; 1-hour season 1 finale) - The Chaotix goes to Downtown City to solve the mystery who stole Blythe's sketchbook, but one thing they didn't know about that Josh Sharp is secretly putting her out of business. Season 2 #The Mythical Mystery - In the second-season opener, The Chaotix goes to Mystic Ruins to solve a mythical mystery with the help of Tikal. #The Big Storm - The Chaotix's plans for the outside picnic are put on hold when a big storm rises. #Coffee Bites 2: The Movie - Glad that the Coffee Bites are back after the events of Coffee Bites, The Chaotix tries to choose a good movie. #Cookies - Vector's newly baked cookies goes missing and Vector must solve the problem. #The Smoothie Shop - Team Chaotix finds a smoothie shop which is gonna close down if the mystery is not solved. #Adventure in Espio's Body - Espio catches a flu, so Vector and Charmy goes on a adventure in Espio's body to save him. (TV-Y7-FV) #Polterchaotix - Team Chaotix's fort suddenly gets haunted and tries to scares the team away, but when they find out that the poltergeist animals entered the fort, they must stop them and get them out. (TV-Y7-FV) #Pika in the Fort - When the Team Chaotix accidentally destroys Relic the Pika's home, they invite her to stay at their fort. #Eclipse! - Eclipse the Darkling tries to attack Team Chaotix. (TV-Y7-FV) #Freedom Fighters, Team Chaotix and the Temple of Emeralds - Team Chaotix solve a epic and very big mystery in an abandoned temple to find the emeralds with the help of The Freedom Fighters. #Charmy-Zilla - Vector's latest invention accidentally makes Charmy grow in Godzilla-size. So they must shrink him back down to normal size. #Thiefs and Ferrets - The ferrets steals Team Chaotix's food, so they must get them back from them. (TV-Y7-FV) #Team Chaotix in a Parade - The Chaotix gets invited to a parade at Clarie's school, but things are getting a bit weird. #Babysitter Chaotix - Team Chaotix are tasked to babysit Clarie's baby cousin. #Chaotix's Pet - Charmy adopts a talking pet mongoose named Louie, but things gets a bit messy. #Mongoose Mayhem - Now having Louie as a pet, Charmy has to learn about taking care of him. #Jungle Treasure - Hearing rumors that there might be treasure in the Jungle of Mobius, the Chaotix must find the treasure with a help of Monkey Khan. #Mammoth at Dawn - Mammoth Mogul creates a blizzard, but the Chaotix may think there may be a new ice age coming. #Some Assembly Required - Charmy orders the biggest package ever, but it needs assembly. #Vector's Cool Day - Vector has a good day of his own. But when a monster comes, he may need to give up and fight the monster. (TV-Y7-FV) #Birthday Bashout - Today is Charmy's birthday and every hero is in the party, but Eclipse and Mammoth Mogul has tricks on their sleeves. #Heights of Doom! - Team Chaotix goes to the fair with Clarie Peterson, but there's one problem. Espio has fear of heights, so the Chaotix must help him confront his fears. #Thunder-Saffroned - Saffron Bee finds a very legendary storm. #Big Syndrome - The Chaotix helps Big tell his feelings for Sticks. #The Black Doom Part 1 - When Black Doom rises and tries to attack Team Chaotix, they must defeat the Doom with the help of Shadow. (TV-Y7-FV) #The Black Doom Part 2 - The Chaotix and Shadow finally the fort of Black Arms, but Eclipse is revealed to be Black Doom's nephew. Season 3 This season is the only season with no TV-Y7-FV-rated episodes. #Rest in Pieces - In the third season opener, Vector solves a big puzzle, meanwhile, Charmy and Saffron have a date with the help of Espio. #Dinosaurs Everywhere! - The Chaotix must solve the mystery of a missing T-rex egg. #Charmy's Big Book of Stuffs - Vector finds a book that Charmy wrote about his favorite things, so Vector tries to do the same thing. #Livin' the Life with Team Chaotix (crossover with Livin' the Life with the Stereotypes) - The Chaotix help Sophia and Lolita save the kidnapped Pinewood Middle School students from danger. #Cream Time - Cream and Vanilla spends the weekend with the Team Chaotix. #Best Halloween Ever - Team Chaotix plans to host the best Halloween party ever! #The Bad Movie - After watching a bad movie, The Chaotix vows to never watch movies again! #The Betrayal - Team Chaotix betrays and hurts Clarie's feelings, so they must make up what they did in order to get her back. #Love for Life - Charmy breaks up with Saffron, but when Saffron gets captured, Charmy must save her and get a chance to make up what he did. #Chaotix to the Future! - Team Chaotix travels to the future, and The Chaotix see their children and their kids, and even a adult Clarie. #Pipe Down! - Vector goes on a adventure to get his new invention from a thief. #There's Something Weird! Very Weird - Vector's best invention goes awry when something spills on it, making it weird. #Watch Me Fly - Charmy takes flying school to learn his flying skills. #Shipwrecked Castaways - The Chaotix gets shipwrecked on the island. #Crossing Paths - Vector and Dr. Razzor trade places, but they soon regret their decision. #Don't Bother Argue With The Criminals - Police officers tasks the Chaotix to take care of the criminals till the jail's ready. #Don't Let The Charmy Roll - Charmy has problems with his spin jump. #Train Wrecked - Team Chaotix figures out that Phil and the pets are eating pizza, and when they deliberately derail the train they are riding in, they must get the money to repair it. #The Pizza Job - Vector gets a new job at the pizza place, but it is not fun as he thought. #The Big Skylands Mystery - The Skylanders (High Five, Fiesta, Pop Fizz, Spitfire and Snap Shot) finds their weapons missing, so they invite Team Chaotix to help them find them. #TBA #Camp Chaotix - Team Chaotix goes to camp. #The Polar Mystery - Vector, Charmy and Espio goes to the South Pole to solve the mystery who got rid of the snow. #Way to Knux It - Vector takes gym. #The Money Mystery: Part 1 - The Team Chaotix gets a offer if they solve the money mystery, they will earn money. #The Money Mystery: Part 2 - The Chaotix discover it was a trap by Dr. Razzor, but there might be a chance to win money according to the Wanted: Razzor sign. Season 4 This is the final season. The series finale will be titled The Biggest Mystery Ever! Parts 1 and 2. #The Black-out at the Fort - In the fourth (and final) season opener, the powers at the Chaotix's fort is cut off by a storm. #Talented Chaotix - Team Chaotix joins Clarie's school's talent show, but Charmy has stage fright, so its up to Vector and Espio to help him. #Mogul's Revenge - Mammoth Mogul gets his revenge on The Chaotix #Vector and The Chaotix - Team Chaotix, Saffron, Knuckles and Sonic starts their band called Vector and The Chaotix. #Windy Charmy - Charmy gets struck by lighting and gain his wind ability. #The Mystery at Mystic Ruins - Team Chaoix solves a new mystery when the ancient Emeralds go missing. #Invention Mystery Prehistoric - Vector's latest invention is sent to prehistoric times. #Clarie and The Freedom Fighters - Clarie meets the Freedom Fighters. #The New Computer - Vector orders an new computer, but the computer was actually an old computer. #Helping Out Each Other - Add episode ideas, will ya? Category:Episodes Category:Episode list Category:Episode lists Category:The Adventures of Team Chaotix Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas